


as you wish

by homurashunkin



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cliche, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, amasai
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homurashunkin/pseuds/homurashunkin
Summary: Legenda mengatakan, jika kau menyelamatkan bangau putih, dia akan mendatangimu dalam wujud manusia saat malam untuk menunjukkan rasa terima kasih. Tapi yang ditemui Rantaro hari itu adalah seekor bangau hitam. • Alternate Universe.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 5
Collections: Six Thousand Seasons





	as you wish

**Author's Note:**

> Danganronpa © Spike Chunsoft  
> Petani! Rantaro. Burung bangau! Shuuichi. Transormation.  
> Playlist - Hitoshizuku - Ingaritsu no Hana

"Amami, kau lapar?"

"Oh, terima kasih, Toujou!"

"Semoga hasil panen tahun ini bisa lebih baik." Toujou tersenyum sebelum berpamitan pergi. Rantaro lantas melanjutkan pekerjaannya menanam padi. Panen kemarin lumayan banyak, dia juga ingin meningkatkan hasil di waktu berikutnya. Kirumi Toujou adalah tetangganya, dia adalah juragan tanah dan pemilik sawah di sini. Rantaro memang bekerja padanya. Terkadang ia mengantarkan makanan kepada para tetangga yang bekerja menggarap lahannya. Karena kebaikan hatinya itulah, orang-orang desa ini menyukainya.

Rantaro beristirahat ketika hari mulai siang. Cuaca semakin terik. Ia duduk di sebuah gubuk kecil sambil membuka makanan yang diantar Toujou tadi. Dia cantik dan baik, yang jadi suaminya nanti pasti beruntung sekali. Harus Rantaro akui, dia dulu sempat menaruh hati. Meski kini tidak lagi. Ia ingin menikmati pekerjaannya sebagai petani. Tanah di sini sangat subur, tanaman apa saja bisa tumbuh dengan baik. Menurut cerita kakeknya Toujou, tanah ini diberkati oleh Dewa. Rantaro cuma tertawa mendengarnya.

Baru saja Rantaro menyelesaikan makannya ketika mendengar suara burung. Tidak ada burung terbang di atas sawahnya, lantas mencari dari mana asal suaranya. Ada seekor burung terjepit di pohon mangga, berada di perbatasan sawahnya dan milik Kaito, tetangga lain.

"Ya ampun, sebentar. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu." Rantaro sangat menyayangi hewan, dia tidak bisa membiarkannya menderita. Setelah beberapa waktu, ia akhirnya berhasil membebaskannya. Burung itu kemudian terbang kembali. Rantaro tersenyum puas, tapi tidak lama sebelum merasakan hawa dingin.

_Dingin?_

Rantaro melihat langit, tiba-tiba saja mendung hebat. Lalu hujan turun. Ia lari tunggang langgang agar bisa pulang. Cuaca hari ini aneh sekali. Rantaro melangkah sambil kebasahan. Tidak hanya dirinya, petani lain juga mengalami hal yang sama. Mereka tidak sengaja bertemu di jalan pulang.

"Hei, aneh, tiba-tiba saja hujan. Padahal tadi panas sekali."

"Iya, lebih baik kita sekarang berteduh."

* * *

Hujan sampai malam. Bukannya reda malah semakin deras saja. Petrikor menyengat sampai hidungnya.

Rantaro menghela napas. Ia baru saja menanam padi. Semoga saja sawahnya tidak banjir. Hujan sudah berjam-jam lamanya. Tidak hentinya ia berdoa sedari tadi di teras sambil melihat kondisi luar.

"Permisi."

Lelaki pirang menoleh, menemukan seseorang yang datang ke rumahnya dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

"Si-si-siapa kau?!" Rantaro terkejut. Orang itu muncul entah dari mana. Rambutnya berwarna hitam, bulu matanya panjang, selain itu ... ia telanjang.

"Hwaaa! Mana pakaianmu?!" Rantaro menutup mata. Darimana datangnya orang itu? Apa dia dari desa lain? Pengembara? Atau apa?

"Sa-saya bukan orang mencurigakan, saya bangau yang Anda selamatkan tadi siang."

Rantaro ber-hah ria sebelum menatap orang itu dari atas ke bawah. Bangau? Memang ada legenda yang mengatakan soal itu; barang siapa menolong bangau putih, maka ia akan didatangi untuk menunjukkan rasa terima kasihnya. Tunggu, jadi hal seperti ini benar-benar ada? Ia cuma pernah mendengar dari Toujou soal itu, tapi melihat sendiri adalah hal yang berbeda.

"Kita masuk dulu ke dalam." tawar Rantaro. Orang asing itu mengangguk dan masuk sebelum Rantaro menutup pintu rumahnya. Ia mempersilakannya duduk di kursi, sementara Rantaro menyiapkan teh. Sekembalinya dari dapur, ia menyuguhkannya untuk sang tamu. Kulitnya putih sekali, omong-omong.

"Maaf saya justru merepotkan Anda. Padahal saya yang ingin berterima kasih."

Rantaro masih agak meragukannya. "Bukan masalah. Daripada itu, bagaimana kalau kupinjami baju? Sebentar. Bagaimana bisa aku percaya kau adalah bangau tadi siang ... em ... "

Ia bersujud. "Nama saya Shuuichi. Baiklah, saya akan berubah untuk membuat Anda percaya."

Berubah? Dia serius. Detik itu Rantaro menyaksikan sesuatu yang hebat. Shuuichi berubah menjadi bangau hitam, persis seperti yang ia tolong tadi siang. Tidak lama kemudian, ia kembali menjadi wujud manusia.

"Ba-baiklah, aku percaya." tidak. Rantaro hampir tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Apa dia memakai sihir? Tapi ... kalau hanya ingin berterima kasih, sepertinya tidak apa. Kalau sesuai legenda, dia seharusnya membawa alat jahit dan menjahitkan sesuatu untuknya. Tapi kedua tangannya hampa. Tidak ada apa-apa selain tubuhnya.

"Um, biasanya, bagaimana caramu berterima kasih?" Rantaro memastikan.

"Saya akan melakukan semua yang Anda inginkan."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kau pulang sehabis hujan reda? Kau itu seekor burung, ' _kan_? Akan sulit bagimu hidup dengan manusia sepertiku. Terlebih, ada pemburu burung di desa ini." sebenarnya Rantaro berbohong, sih. Agak aneh kalau orang asing mendadak bertamu.

"Pulang ... saya tidak punya rumah. Maafkan saya. Saya hanya terbang ke sana ke mari."

"E-eh ... " astaga. Rantaro tidak mengira jawaban itu. Shuuichi menunduk sedih karena tak bisa mengabulkan permintaannya. Sekarang akan makin sulit membuatnya pergi.

"Baiklah, bagaimana menginap dulu? Besok pasti hujan sudah reda." Rantaro juga mengantuk. Padahal hari belum terlalu larut. Mungkin karena ia kelelahan hari ini.

"Terima kasih atas bantuan Anda."

Rantaro tak bisa lagi menahannya. Kantuknya semakin menjadi. Sebelum ia memejamkan mata, Shuuichi tersenyum ke arahnya.

_Manis sekali._

* * *

Paginya, Rantaro terbangun dengan histeris. Dia memang ada di tempat tidurnya—lupakan hal kecil itu. Ia lebih kaget karena Shuuichi tidur di sebelahnya. Tak berbusana. Yah, dia memang datang dengan telanjang, masalahnya—Rantaro dalam kondisi yang sama.

"Burung licik, bangun! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!"

Shuuichi membuka mata perlahan-lahan, dalam pandangannya ada wajah Rantaro yang terlihat kesal. Shuuichi hanya tersenyum kecil sembari memeluk pinggang pria itu.

"Anda sungguh hebat tadi malam. Saya terkesan."

Rantaro makin merasa sebal. "Jelaskan apa yang terjadi!"

Shuuichi tidak lagi mendengar suara hujan. Ini sudah saatnya ia pulang. Ia berubah kembali menjadi bangau hitam dan terbang pergi melalui jendela yang terbuka. Rantaro memakinya sampai burung itu hilang dari pandangannya.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Mana mungkin aku melakukan _itu_ dengan seekor burung ... " Rantaro masih syok. Ia terduduk lagi di kasurnya. Tak sengaja melirik, ada cairan putih di atas seprai. Rantaro memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing.

_Astaga, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

* * *

Sawahnya kebanjiran.

Rantaro tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia harus membajak ulang sebelum ditanami kembali dengan benih padi. Bukan hanya ia, semua petani harus melakukannya kalau ingin panen lagi.

"Toujou belum muncul ya hari ini ... "

"Dia mengantar buah ke desa sebelah. Nanti siang mungkin sudah kembali."

"Oh, begitu."

Rantaro sudah membajak sebagian, hanya saja ini memang terlalu banyak untuk dikerjakan dalam satu hari. Langit sudah mulai berwarna oranye, ini saatnya pulang. Lebih baik besok dilanjutkan. Rantaro ingin makan kentang rebus, ia punya persediaan banyak karena membeli berlebih minggu kemarin dari pasar.

Sepulang dari sawah, Rantaro membuka karung di mana ia menyimpan kentang. Tapi alangkah terkejutnya dia, ada beberapa batang emas di dalamnya. Ia sampai harus mengucek mata beberapa kali untuk memastikan ia tidak salah lihat. Darimana datangnya emas ini? Rantaro yakin ia hanya membeli kentang.

Ah, apa dia yang telah melakukan sesuatu? Bagaimana kalau emas ini punya orang dan dia mencarinya? Rantaro pusing duluan. Dia harus bertemu burung itu lagi untuk bertanya. Tapi, memangnya dia akan muncul begitu saja?

"Um, Tuan Amami?" Shuuichi muncul dari arah dapur. "Sepertinya orang desa memanggilmu begitu. Maaf kalau salah."

"Emas siapa ini? Cepat kembalikan!" seru Rantaro. "Aku tidak mau dengar kau yang mencuri ini."

Shuuichi terlihat gugup. "Bu-bukan begitu. Saya mengambilnya dari gua ... saya pikir Tuan akan menyukainya."

"Panggil Rantaro saja." Rantaro menghela napas. Kalau benar begitu, sebaiknya besok ia beri pada Kepala Desa. Desa ini butuh banyak pembangunan meski telah berhasil dalam pertanian. Mungkin dengan sedikit sumbangan ini akan membantu. Tapi darimana Shuuichi masuk? Bukannya tadi pagi dia pergi? Jadi dia tidak pergi ke tempat lain?

"Tuan, jangan menatap saya begitu. Saya jadi malu." Shuuichi memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Satu pipinya ditahan dengan telapak tangan. "karena semalam kita—"

"Berhenti di sana, Shuichi! Aku berterima kasih atas pemberianmu, jadi tolong pergi dari rumahku."

"Anda tega sekali, Tuan. Bagaimana kalau saya hamil anak Tuan?"

"A-a-a—" jadi benar, semalam mereka melakukan perbuatan hina. Dan Rantaro dalam kondisi tidak sadar pula. Bukannya ini termasuk pemerkosaan? Rantaro menatapnya lagi. Tubuh Shuichi bukan perempuan. Ia memang tidak begitu memperhatikan tapi ia melihatnya sekarang.

"Kau itu cuma burung. Hah, aku mau makan dulu." berbicara dengan Shuuichi membuatnya lelah hati. Kepalanya makin pusing sekarang.

"Saya sudah memasak untuk Tuan. Sebentar, saya ambilkan." Shuuichi kembali ke dapur untuk membawa hasil masakannya. Dia memasak kentang rebus. Persis seperti yang diinginkan Rantaro. Tapi, bagaimanakah rasanya? Mereka duduk di kursi, berhadapan. Kentang rebus itu diletakkan di meja yang jadi pembatas antara mereka.

"Kau tidak mencampurkan ini dengan sesuatu yang aneh, ' _kan_?" tanya Rantaro.

"Tidak, saya bersumpah."

"Aku tidak percaya padamu."

"Tolong dicoba dulu, Tuan."

"Baiklah ... " Rantaro juga tidak tega menuduh tanpa bukti. Ditatapnya kentang yang sudah direbus itu. Menelan ludah, akhirnya ia mencobanya sedikit.

_Enak sekali._

"Ini enak! Kau rupanya bisa memasak, ya?" rasanya bahkan lebih nikmat dari kentang rebus buatan Toujou. Shuuichi hanya tersipu malu.

"Saya senang kalau Tuan suka."

"Kau juga harus ikut makan, Shuuichi." Rantaro mendorong piring berisi kentang rebus di atasnya. Shuuichi menggeleng. "Ini tanda terima kasih saya."

"Bukannya kau bilang akan melakukan apapun yang aku mau? Jadi, ayo makan."

"T-tapi—"

"Shuuichi, aku tidak mau dengar penolakan. "

"Tuan, maaf saya tidak bisa memakannya. Saya ini seekor burung. Tidak pantas saya memakan makanan manusia."

Rantaro mulai jengah. "Sudah, makan saja!" mulut Shuuichi dijejali kentang rebus. Ia terpaksa memakannya.

"Umhh—"

"Terima kasih atas kebaikanmu."

Pipi Shuuichi memerah.

* * *

Si pagi berikutnya, Shuuichi sudah tidak ada. Rantaro memberinya tumpangan, mereka tidur bersisian. Kali ini Shuuichi tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Meski Rantaro awalnya sedikit cemas karena sebelumnya. Tapi sepertinya semua berakhir dengan baik.

Rantaro pergi ke sawah menjelang siang. Hari ini tidak mendung, ia bisa bekerja sampai sore.

"Amami."

Suara panggilan itu mengalihkan atensinya. Itu Kirumi Toujou.

"Ada apa, Toujou?"

"Aku mendengar dari Kaito, kau menyelamatkan bangau tempo hari."

"Oh, benar." Kaito juga pasti melihatnya sebelum hujan turun, berhubung lokasi di mana ia menyelamatkan burung itu di pohon mangga punyanya.

"Amami, jauhi dia." pesan Toujou. "Dia adalah bangau hitam, dia akan membawa keburukan."

Rantaro berkedip. "Itu tidak benar, dia mengucapkan terima kasih dengan baik. Pagi ini dia sudah pergi."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Toujou bernapas lega. Rantaro mengernyit heran. Kenapa Toujou panik sekali?

"Karena, kalau dia sampai tertarik padamu, nyawamu akan dalam bahaya. Bila ia mendatangimu lebih dari tiga kali, maka bersiaplah."

* * *

Rantaro masih memikirkannya. Nyawanya? Tapi Shuuichi baik sekali padanya. Toujou pasti mengada-ada saja.

"Tuan, saya kembali."

Shuuichi masuk begitu saja melalui jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Rantaro sudah tidak terkejut lagi bila melihatnya muncul tiba-tiba.

"Kau dari mana saja?"

"Saya berkeliling sebentar karena bosan."

"Kau lapar? Biar aku masakkan sesuatu." Rantaro bersiap menuju dapur, tapi tangan Shuuichi menahannya.

"Biar saya saja. Tuan duduk dan menunggu saja."

Kalau dihitung, ini adalah kali ketiga Shuuichi mendatanginya. Rantaro tahu itu, Toujou hanya mengarang cerita. Legenda soal bangau itu benar, tapi ia tidak pernah dengar bahwa itu akan membahayakan nyawanya.

"Baiklah, hati-hati. Kau mau masak apa memangnya?"

"Saya akan memasak sup. Apa Tuan keberatan?"

"Tidak sih, tapi aku kan tidak punya bahan—dari mana kau dapatkan semua itu?!" Rantaro baru memperhatikan Shuuichi membawa karung di punggungnya.

"Saya memungutnya di jalan."

"Asal kau tidak mencuri, baiklah. Akan aku tunggu."

Rantaro menuju ruang makan, sembari menunggu Shuuichi selesai memasak. Dapur dan ruang makan terhubung dan dapat dilihat dari kedua arah. Dari kursi Rantaro bisa melihat Shuuichi begitu lihai memotong sayuran. Kalau menurut legenda, bukankah harusnya dia tidak boleh melihat ini karena wujud itu akan kembali menjadi bangau?

_Ah, tapi semua hal bisa saja terjadi._

Terlebih, Shuuichi masih tidak memakai baju. Rantaro mempertimbangkan untuk menyumbang pakaian. Apa dia tidak kedinginan dengan tubuh telanjang begitu?

"Amami, aku membawakanmu beras dari Miu."

Kebiasaan antar tetangga, apalagi seperti Toujou adalah hal biasa. Malam hari bertandang ke rumah tetangga sambil membawakan sesuatu. Apalagi Rantaro salah satu pekerjanya. Toujou masuk ke ruang makan sambil meletakkan beras yang diletakkan pada wadah tanah liat.

"Terima kasih, Toujou."

"Bukan masalah—" Toujou melotot, mundur beberapa langkah ketika melihat orang asing di rumah Rantaro.

"Aku tidak percaya ini. Aku bisa merasakan hawa yang sangat jahat darinya. Amami, usir dia sekarang!"

"Eh, tidak bisa begitu, Toujou. Dia berniat baik—"

"Sudah berapa kali kau didatangi?!" tanya Toujou dengan ketus. Rantaro bahkan bisa melihat kilat amarah dalam matanya.

"Kalau dengan yang ini, tiga kali." jawab Rantaro jujur. Ia merasa tidak perlu menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Toujou semenjak mereka adalah tetangga.

"Cepat buat dia pergi!"

"Toujou, kenapa kau marah-marah? Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu."

"Amami, dengarkan aku. Kau harus percaya padaku. Kakekku dulu mengalami hal seperti ini." kedua bahunya dipegang. Ketika Toujou melihat ke arah dapur, makhluk itu sudah tidak ada. Rantaro terkejut. Hanya sayuran terpotong yang masih tersisa. Ia melihat ada beberapa helai bulu hitam yang jatuh dari atas.

_Apa dia pergi karena mendengar percakapan ini?_

* * *

Rantaro tidak bisa tenang kalau belum meminta maaf pada Shuuichi. Sudah satu bulan berlalu sejak saat itu, tapi Shuuichi tak pernah menampakkan dirinya lagi di hadapannya. Rantaro mendadak merindukannya.

Dua bulan lagi sawahnya panen. Rantaro tidak sabar menunggu hingga hari itu tiba. Cuaca sangat bagus belakangan. Ia jadi ingat ketika hujan waktu itu. Juga sawahnya yang kebanjiran. Hahaha. Untung saja sekarang semua berjalan dengan lancar.

"Amami, kau pasti lelah. Aku membuatkan nasi dan daging hari ini."

Toujou datang seperti biasa. Hasil panen buah dari sawah sebelah begitu besar seminggu lalu. Ia berjanji akan membuat nasi dan daging goreng untuk dibagikan.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, Toujou."

"Semoga kita mendapat hasil yang baik lagi." Toujou kemudian pamit undur diri, menuju ke sawahnya yang lain. Rantaro melihat makanan yang diberikan Toujou, terlihat lezat sekali. Ia segera memakannya karena lapar.

_Tak ia sadari ada yang menatapnya dari kejauhan._

* * *

Malam ini angin kencang.

Rantaro berdiam diri di rumah sambil menutup jendela, menyalakan api di tungku. Hawanya dingin sekali. Semoga tidak ada badai dan padinya baik-baik saja. Sedari kecil ia hidup seorang diri, Toujou lah yang menolongnya, menawarkan untuk bekerja di sawah miliknya. Dan tanah di desa ini amat subur sehingga hasil tiap tahunnya melimpah. Cukup untuk persediaan pangan dan dijual ke desa lain.

"Apa Shuuichi tidak kedinginan, ya." gumam Rantaro. Dia sempat bilang tidak punya rumah. Ke mana dia kalau angin kencang begini?

"Tuan."

Rantaro menoleh ke belakang. Shuuichi sudah berdiri di situ. Tidak mau ambil pusing, Rantaro mempersilakannya duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kemari, hangatkan dirimu."

Shuuichi menggeleng. Rantaro menunggu apa yang akan ia katakan.

"Saya ingin mengucapkan perpisahan."

Rantaro agak tidak suka perkataan itu. "Kenapa jadi serius begitu? Kau bisa berkunjung kapanpun kau mau."

Shuuichi terdiam sejenak sebelum mengambil tempat di sisi Rantaro. "Tuan pasti telah mendengar soal saya."

Rantaro menyahut malas. "Iya, kau seekor burung."

"Saya adalah pembawa kesialan. Anda mungkin tidak mempercayainya, tapi hal buruk selalu saja terjadi jika saya berada di dekat manusia."

Pemuda berambut hitam menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Rantaro, memejamkan mata. "Saya sudah lelah hidup seperti itu."

Terlalu sulit menghadapi stigma. Rantaro agak mengerti perasaannya. Dia pasti telah mengalami banyak hal. Ditepuknya kepala Shuuichi dan tersenyum.

"Jangan sedih. Ada aku, ' _kan_? Kau tidak akan merasa sendiri lagi."

Shuuichi mendongak, melihat wajah Rantaro yang begitu tampan baginya. Ratusan tahun telah berlalu, dan ini kali pertamanya bisa dekat dengan seorang manusia. Dulu ia juga pernah hidup bersama seorang manusia, tapi hidupnya tidak lama setelah mereka berjumpa. Shuuichi akhirnya pergi lama sebelum kembali ke desa ini untuk melihat-lihat. Tapi ia justru terjebak di pohon mangga hingga Rantaro menolongnya.

"Apa Tuan tidak apa-apa jika berada bersama saya?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Hanya saja, saat kau merasa kesusahan, datang dan berceritalah. Aku tidak keberatan mendengarnya."

Api di perapian rasanya tidak bisa menyaingi sepanas apa wajah Shuuichi sekarang. Rantaro mengatakan sesuatu yang ingin ia dengar. Refleks, tangan lelaki itu digenggam. Rantaro menoleh dan mendapat ciuman cuma-cuma dari burung itu.

"Shuuichi—hmmpp—"

Ini berbeda dengan kali pertama. Waktu itu Shuuichi melakukan _terima kasihnya_ dengan benar. Biasanya dia begitu. Datang sekali dan pergi kepada penolongnya, karena tidak ingin mereka mendapat sial darinya. Tapi dengan Rantaro, ia tidak mau berpisah.

"Tuan, saya menyukai Anda."

"Ja-jangan tiba-tiba berkata begitu. Aku jadi malu." Rantaro melirik ke samping. "Um, haruskah kita pindah tempat?"

Shuuichi mengangguk. Ia tidak keberatan.

Selama ia bisa bersama dengan Rantaro.

* * *

"Amami, aku melihatnya keluar dari rumahmu lagi ini. Bukankah ini sudah empat kali?"

"Tapi tidak ada yang terjadi, aku yakin itu hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman, Toujou."

Mereka berdua sedang duduk di gubuk. Rantaro menghabiskan jatah makannya siang itu, sementara Toujou menunggunya sambil menceritakan hal buruk soal bangau hitam itu.

"Aku tidak bisa mentolelir di waktu berikutnya. Kau harus mengusirnya atau warga desa ini yang akan mengusirmu."

"Kau ini, sudah cukup, Toujou."

"Kau akan tahu suatu hari nanti." Toujou kemudian pergi. Rantaro hanya bisa menatap punggungnya dari belakang. Mungkin Toujou begitu kepikiran karena kakeknya juga demikian. Tapi yang dilihat Rantaro adalah hal yang berbeda. Shuuichi tidak sejahat dalam ceritanya. Memang dia burung bangau berwarna hitam, tapi memangnya kenapa?

Ia pulang ketika petang, masuk rumah dan mencuci kaki. Juga hendak mandi sebelum tidur. Kentangnya masih banyak, ia akan membuat kentang rebus lagi. Di dapur, ia justru melihat Shuuichi.

"Kau datang lagi?"

"Saya suka Tuan, jadi saya pikir saya bisa tinggal di sini."

"Yah, terserah sih. Tapi aku ini tidak kaya, jadi jangan berharap banyak." Rantaro pergi dulu untuk mandi sementara Shuuichi memasakkan kentang untuknya. Ia sering melihat manusia, jadi ia hapal bagaimana cara mereka mengolah makanan. Shuuichi tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini dalam hidupnya. Ia tersenyum tanpa sadar.

* * *

Rantaro mendengar suara guntur dari luar.

Beberapa hari lalu ada angin kencang, sekarang petir bersahutan. Mengerikan, memang. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa melawan alam. Siang tadi ia mendengar dari Toujou ladang milik Miu mengalami gagal panen. Hal ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Yah, itu pasti karena cuacanya buruk.

"Tuan, boleh saya masuk?"

Rantaro yang sedang tiduran di kasurnya hanya mengangguk pelan. Shuuichi perlahan memposisikan diri di samping lelaki pirang itu sebelum memeluknya. Rantaro terkejut, tapi ia biarkan saja.

"Tuan, saya harap hari-hari ini terus berlanjut."

Rantaro mengacak lembut rambut hitamnya. Shuuichi menatapnya lurus dan membuat Rantaro menyadari keindahan iris kekuningan itu. Dia manis sekali.

"Shuuichi, aku juga mengharapkan hal yang sama."

"Tuan ... " Shuuichi memeluknya makin erat sebelum jatuh tertidur. Rantaro tersenyum melihatnya. Mungkin dia lelah. Tak lama kemudian, Rantaro juga menyusul ke alam mimpi.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Shuuichi membuka kedua matanya. Sekarang kedua irisnya terlihat bercahaya. Guntur di luar semakin menjadi dan hujan deras terjadi.

"Tuan, maafkan saya."

* * *

Gagal panen terbesar telah terjadi. Wabah merebak sejak banyak ular mati. Banyak orang menjadi sakit-sakitan, persediaan pangan juga menipis. Hal ini belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya di desa ini.

Toujou selaku pemilik sebagian tanah di sini akhirnya mengadakan diskusi dengan beberapa petinggi desa. Ia menyebutkan bahwa penyebab dari semua ini adalah bangau hitam yang tinggal di rumah Rantaro.

"Kenapa kau tidak katakan lebih awal, Toujou?"

"Waktu itu tidak ada bukti, Amami juga tidak percaya pada saya."

"Kalau begitu, yang harus kita lakukan adalah mengusirnya dari desa ini."

Toujou membungkuk sopan sambil mengangkat sedikit roknya. "Sesuai perintah Anda."

* * *

"Tuan tidur saja."

"Aku tidak bisa menyusahkanmu, Shuuichi—uhuk." Rantaro terbatuk. Sudah dua minggu ia begini. Shuuichi membantu merawat, tapi sama sekali tidak ada hasil. Rumahnya dibersihkan, pakaiannya dicuci, oh, ia tidak tega melihat Shuuichi mengurus rumahnya.

"Saya akan terbang dan mencarikan obat."

"Tidak perlu, Shuuichi. Tetaplah di sini. Aku tidak mau kau sakit juga." Rantaro menggenggam erat tangannya. Ada percik kehangatan kecil di antaranya.

"Tuan ... " Shuuichi sampai tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia harus segera pergi sebelum membuat Rantaro mati. Dengan begitu, ia mungkin masih melihatnya hidup bahagia walau tanpa dirinya.

Tidak lama, terdengar keributan di luar. Shuuichi hendak melihat, tapi Rantaro bangun dan menggeleng. Ia melangkah menuju pintu dan melihat banyak warga desa berkumpul.

"Shuuichi, jangan kemana-mana sampai aku kembali."

Shuuichi hanya mengangguk pelan. Rantaro pusing, ia berjalan menyeret kaki hingga ke depan rumahnya. Sudah banyak orang berkumpul membawa obor.

"Kami dengar kau punya bangau hitam, Amami!"

"Pergi dari desa kami!"

"Uhuk, tenanglah semuanya. Uhuk, uhuk." Rantaro terbatuk. Kondisinya juga sedang tidak sehat sekarang. "Saya akan pergi setelah sembuh, saya berjanji. Tapi kondisi saya sedang tidak sehat, uhuk."

"Kalau kau lebih lama tinggal di sini, semua ini takkan berakhir."

Entah siapa itu, mulai menyalakan api di dekat dinding, menjalar dengan cepat karena terbuat dari kayu. Rantaro panik dan masuk ke dalam karena teringat Shuuichi. Dia berlari dan mendapati Shuuichi sudah terbatuk hebat karena asap.

"Shuuichi, sebelah sini." Rantaro menarik tangannya. Shuuichi menurut, ia pergi kemanapun Rantaro membawanya. Mereka berhasil menuju depan rumah, tapi Rantaro tiba-tiba saja jatuh tergeletak.

"Tuan!"

"Itu dia bangau hitamnya!"

Shuuichi menatap marah kepada mereka setelah tahu ada sebuah panah menancap di perut Rantaro. Darah keluar begitu banyak. Sepertinya Rantaro juga langsung tidak sadarkan diri.

Awan-awan hitam berkumpul. Guntur tiba-tiba saja terdengar. Tidak perlu waktu lama sampai hujan turun mendadak dengan deras. Warga berhamburan dengan panik.

Jangan pikir semudah itu Shuuichi melepas mereka. Ia bersiap untuk melanjutkan kalau saja sebuah tangan tidak menahannya.

"Shuuichi. Jangan lakukan."

"Tu-Tuan?" Shuuichi melihat Rantaro masih membuka mata. "Anda—"

"Biarkan saja mereka. Aku percaya bahwa bukan kau yang menyebabkan musibah di desa. Kudengar, kau hanya mengambil nyawa seseorang jika kau tertarik padanya."

"Itu tidak benar. Saya ... tidak ingin membunuh siapapun. Hanya saja, siapapun yang berada di dekat saya akan mengalami hal buruk, juga yang berkaitan dengan orang itu—"

"Shuuichi. Itu bukan kau."

Shuuichi terbeliak. Padahal ia sudah mengakui semuanya, tapi kenapa Rantaro masih mempercayainya? Apa dia pantas mendapatkannya?

Telapak tangan Rantaro terasa dingin, berbanding terbalik dengan panasnya api di belakang mereka. Shuuichi menangis sambil memegangnya.

"Tuan ... saya minta maaf."

"Hidupku tidak akan lama lagi, pergilah ke tempat lain, Shuuichi. Mereka akan terus mengejarmu sampai kau mati."

"Saya tidak bisa meninggalkan Tuan!"

"Kau harus," suaranya terdengar makin lemah. Shuuichi tak lagi bisa menahannya. Ia menangis melihat Rantaro dalam kondisi seperti ini karena dirinya.

"Kau masih menyalahkan dirimu?"

"Saya lahir dengan membawa ketidakberuntungan. Tentu saja saya merasa bersalah karena saya begitu menginginkan Anda hingga mengabaikan hal itu." Shuuichi balas menggenggam tangan Rantaro. Dia tidak mau sendirian lagi. Ia hanya ingin bersama Rantaro.

"Hiduplah, Shuuichi. Untukku juga. Kalau ada kehidupan selanjutnya, aku yakin perasaanku masih akan tetap sama. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak kemana-mana." 

Dengan kalimat terakhir itu, napas Rantaro terhenti. Shuuichi hanya menundukkan kepala, memeluk raga itu seerat yang ia bisa. Ia menangis sesenggukan, tidak ingin percaya bahwa Rantaro baru saja pergi meninggalkannya.

"Bangau hitam!"

Seorang wanita berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan banyak orang di belakangnya. Shuuichi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya diam ketika ada banyak benda tajam melayang ke arahnya. Shuuichi memeluk Rantaro makin kuat, melindunginya dari serangan. Punggungnya terluka parah. Tapi ia sudah tidak peduli bila harus mati bersama dengan Rantaro.

"Tuan, saya juga ingin bertemu Anda di kehidupan berikutnya."

_( Setelah kematian mereka berdua, semua berjalan kembali normal. Hasil panen melimpah seperti sebelumnya, juga wabah itu mendadak hilang. )_

_( Pun semua emas di rumah Rantaro dijarah warga desa. )_


End file.
